Saiyan's Cry
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Goku has his own company which consists of slaying odd creatures. But as he does this, he comes to uncover mysteries of his past as well. What will this come to? Rated T for language.
1. Codename: Goku

"Yes? Saiyan's Cry." a black haired male spoke as he put the phone to his ear, the room as dark as can be with only light coming from old hung lightbulbs. The male then took a slice of pizza from a box, taking a bite from it.

"Hah . . . sorry, not interested. This is a demon slaying company, not kidnapping rescue." he frowned as he threw the phone back to its base, taking another bite from his slice of pizza. "Barely moved into this place and I'm already getting calls on bullshit."

A knock on the door made the eerie place ring a tone. The male, comfortably laying against his chair, his feet on the table, groaned as he had to sit up.

"Come in." the owner's voiced echoed across the building as he slid the rest of the pizza into his mouth, the huge door of an entrance opening with a creek to it.

The male growled as he moved in the darkness, "Yajirobe, this better be good you fat bastard."

Yajirobe nodded as he chuckled, "Now now, we don't want you to be going mad or do we Goku?"

"So I believe this is good news then?" The spiky haired male stood up as he took another slice of pizza into his hand, taking a bite from it.

"Yes, quite well."

"Spill it already." Goku pointed at the chubby man with his pizza, then taking a bite from it.

"Well, I don't have the documents with me right now."

"Get out then!"

"Wha?"

"Get. Out! Tubby bastard, you know if you want to talk to me you have to have the information with you right?"

"C'mon Goku, don't be such a tough guy."

"Whatever, I'm the owner of this dump and you do as I say." Goku then sat up again, his lips holding the slice of pizza as his foot hit the table to motion up, his guns successfully landing into their owner's hands, "Or I'll do it for you, and it won't be pretty."

"Fine fine fine!" Yajirobe put his hands up as he walked to the entrance.

Goku calmed down as he sat down, tossing the pizza back into its box, "Dammit, lost my appetite because of that. Thanks ya pig of a man."

"Hey hey! Calm! I swear to god, this is a good bounty."

"Bounty? Yajirobe, I think I already explained to you that I kill, not find!"

"Hear me out, it'll win you a good couple of millions! Swear to god!"

"I won't believe you until you get the documents in here." Goku growled.

"Fine fine, how about we meet at the usual place? Tonight?"

" . . . sure." Goku responded, knowing he had nothing else to do other than answer the fucking phone all day.

"Hey, and with those millions, how about you remodel this place? You know, and buy yourself - "

"Pizza? Strawberry Sundaes? Yes." Goku smirked.

"And may I advise you to open the windows a bit. It smells like corn chips and ass in here. That definitely won't attract customers at all. Later."

The fat man walked off and out of the door, leaving Goku sitting in his office, his stomach growling as he put his beer down.

"_Fuck it, I have no other choice but to accept the offer. He said a million right? He better not be playing or I'll happily end his life_."

Goku smirked as he sat up.


	2. Uninvited Guests

Goku grumbled as his black boots hit the ground, splattering the water in a puddle off to different directions, his long, red coat following.

"This better be worth the walk you fat-ass Yajirobe." Goku hissed as his stomach grumbled for pizza.

Many homeless children looked up at the bigger male as he passed the dark lit dumps till he finally reached a building, the letters on top announcing "Love Planet".

The male sighed as he opened the door to the business, many prostitutes in a corner, sitting as if they were waiting for someone. One of them looked over her shoulder and quickly struck a conversation with the male.

"Welcome!~" she giggled and blew a kiss at the male, her bunny ears tilting down with her head but staying in place.

"Hello." Goku smiled.

"Bitchin' clothes." the bunny complemented as she smiled.

"Thanks, I'd have to say the same to you. Not too shabby. Well hey, I'm looking for a fat drunk, have you seen him?"

"You mean Yajirobe? He's on the second floor, want to join him?"

"Only if we're hunting wabbits.~" Goku smiled as he began to walk his way up to the second floor.

The female let out a purr as she blew another kiss to the attractive male.

"Watch it honey, looks like he's the one with the iron balls."

"So what? It's just fine, it turns me on." the female giggled.

. .

Goku furrowed his eyebrow as he walked up the stairs, stopping in front of the room Yajirobe usually came along to.

"Alright you fat bastard, do you have the - !"

Goku's words then cut off as he saw a demon before him, a huge one at that. It had slaughtered the prostitutes which were on the floor. The male jumped up and puled out his guns Ebony and Ivory, beginning to shoot the demon down as he hollered out with a husky voice, "Yajirobe! Where are you ya damn tub of trash?!"

The fat male shivered from beneath one of the bed covers, his head coming out of hiding, "Right over here!"

"I've heard of seeing pink elephants, but this is too much don't you think?!" Goku growled as he span his guns around his pointer finger, continuing to shoot.

"Hahaha, very funny! I would be laughing if I weren't scared **shitless**! Now knock off the one liners and save me!"

Goku laughed as he continued his fight with the melee demons.

"W-What are those things anyway Goku?!"

"I doubt that they're paying customers." The spiky haired male spoke as he tossed his guns up, diggin up from his back his sword Rebellion and striking into the insides of the demon. Tossing his sword up and catching his guns, he tilted to the left for his sword to successfully land back home on Goku's back.

"I wish I were drunk right now but these creeps showed up before I got the party started."

Goku smirked as he held his guns forward towards him, his hands crossed, right on the top and left on bottom.

"Well then . . . looks like we will have to bill the owner."


	3. Wildfire

Black blood splattering everywhere, Goku continued his racket, dancing in the middle of the rain of blood as he killed the demons that raced to him. Pulling out his gun towards the last one, he stopped the creature from running and further and pointed to his forehead. Smirking, he looked down at the demon with cold eyes.

"Jackpot." Goku laughed as he pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing through the demon's head.

Launching Ivory up into the air and making it land back home, behind his back, Goku shifted his head up and looked around the gory room for the fat tub of trash that had invited him. Walking towards a shaking pile of blankets of which he thought was Yajirobe, he quickly backed up after seeing something that caught his attention. The documents were there in front of him, laying on the floor. Taking them into his hands, he looked though them. The deeper he went along, the expression on his face changed from a inviting one to a disappointed, cold one.

"Yajirobe!" he yelled at the pile of blankets a couple of feet away from him as he slammed the documents back on the floor.

The fattened man looked up from under the blankets to the bigger dark figure in front of him.

Goku looked unpleased, in his hands he held a crumbled up piece of paper. Un-crumbling it, he glared down at Yajirobe with flaming passion in his eyes.

"What's with this pile of shit I have before me?! I'm not the FBI you know! I slaughter, not find!" Goku hissed and shoved the paper at Yajirobe, then slammed it back onto the floor.

. .

"Oh my, I wonder what all the racket is up there . . . " a female prostitute looked above her.

"Stay out of it." another spoke, "I told you that man had the iron balls."

The female that Goku had met, purred in acceptance, "I would have loved being in his arms right now."

. .

"C'mon Goku! I already accepted the job! It's eight million! You can't let that down. Imagine what you can do with all that money!"

"Could care less about the money! I have the lust to kill, not save." Goku looked up at Yajirobe with ice cold eyes.

"Alright then, if that's how it's going to be then get out of that hell of a building I got you! You only got it so cheap because of me!"

"What?! Are you serious? I haven't even had the time to try to fix it since I barely moved in! Damn, neither have I had the time to come up with a name for it!"

Yajirobe then crossed his arms, "Then may I suggest a glass of milk?"

Goku groaned as he sat there, silent for a while before sitting up, "Alright ya damn bastard, I'll go."

Yajirobe smirked as Goku got up from the floor.

Exiting the room, Goku hissed as he passed a dark hallway and went downstairs and out of the building. From that hallway, stood a figure with spiked up hair, a smirk on its face as it got out of hiding.

"_Base to Vegeta. Base to Vegeta, can you read?_"

The female's smirk twisted as she answered her microscopic microphone, "Vegeta to base, I hear you."

"_Looking at the small chat you provided us with, the male is heading off to the Lemp Mansion in search of a lost female girl. Are you going to go after him?_"

The feminine Vegeta smiled, her breasts jumping up a bit as she sat up, "Of course."


	4. Ready! Set!

_**Hello guys! x3**_

_**FutureTrunks98 here with a new update to this story. Thanks for all of the positive feedback and I'm happy to hear that you are all enjoying it. I was just wondering what your thoughts on our new protagonist female Vegeta were, you will find out her name by the end of this chapter. Let me tell ya this! She's actually one of my OC characters I made up a while back in the year and I'll be happy to upload a picture of her on my deviantart page. If you guys didn't know, I also have other pictures posted there as well, along with some of my sketches from my Fanfic that I posted not long ago. "The Cat". Well anyway, please continue leaving reviews and please tell me your thoughts on feminine Vegeta.**_

_**Stay hooked! **_

_**-FutureTrunks98**_

* * *

><p>The male walked along the path to his destination, Yajirobe following him closely behind. Stopping a yard away from the entrance of the house, Goku broke the silence.<p>

"So, is this it?"

"Yes, this is it." Yajirobe spoke.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Goku smirked as he pulled out his guns from his back.

"Sure bro? Heard that this house is manifested with spirits which died in it. I wouldn't be so sure."

"Whatever, and by the way, you can go on ahead and just leave, I'm attending this prom solo." Goku looked over to the heap of trash to his side as he shot the gates open to the house.

Running to them and roundhouse kicking them open, he began to fly up and look below him.

"What did I tell you ya fat bastard!? Beat it! And you better not drink all of the beer before I get back there, or else I'll make sure to puncture a hole onto that fat ass of yours' stomach and drink the beer right out of there!"_  
><em>

"Fine fine fine . . . " Yajirobe stuttered as he began to walk off, "Don't hafta yell."

The spiky haired male then looked up as he landed on one of the balconies of the house, identifying three more floors. Smirking he jumped up and began to shoot at random statues that accompanied the floors, later then bashing them down onto the concrete floor.

He continued this until his eyes froze solid on a figure that a clear window demonstrated. There was his chunk of money! He had found the girl. His feet pushing him from the balcony's floor, he swirled around as he broke into the house. The shattered window glass hit the ground as Goku licked his cuts and smirked, walking to the girl.

"_Jackpot._"

"Alright Sally, let's go home. Don't want to keep your family waiting." Goku spoke as he looked down at the girl, who was motionless.

"Hey, Sally, I said let's go."

Goku took the girl's hand, which then fell apart onto the ground, revealing a manikin holding Sally's image.

"What the fu-"

A wild cry filled the room as demons appeared before Goku, a ton of them.

"Well, this will be a heck of a party." Goku laughed as he taunted the mob of demons around him.

The demons, falling for the taunt, began to attack the buffed man with melee attacks as Goku responded with gunshots. He continued his shower of bullets until he stopped and saw whenever he shot his foes, that they multiplied.

"What the hell?!"

Goku's words then cut off, the demons began to pile on him.

"Shit." Goku laughed as his world turned black.

A white light was then flashed as the demons backed away from him, followed with gunshots from what seemed like a .44 Magnum. His wounds quickly healing and the demons turning to space-dust, the male got up to find a feminine figure before him.

"Am I in heaven?" Goku shook his head as the feminine figure walked up to him, then bending down.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but you're still alive." the female smirked as her breasts bounced up, sitting back up.

Goku's eyes widened, he looked up at the female.

"_Extravagant curves, large breasts, beautiful hair._"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vaega." the female smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh by the way! If you guys haven't known! There's going to be an animated series of my famous "Scouters Are Red, Night Skies Are Blue" fanfiction! There's a teaser trailer that I released on my YouTube page not long ago! You can just type in Scouters Are Red Night Skies Are Blue on the search engine or copy the link provided here : [ watch?v=acUn5rjc6Tc ] after Youtube of course.<em>**

**_Have a good day guys! See you all next time!_**


	5. Fire and Reload

"So Vaega . . . that's an interesting name." Goku spat out as he got up from the floor and stretched, "If it weren't for you, those demons could have surely beat me . . . _other than having the choice of going to Oni-Ryuu trigger form_."

"You're welcome, I suppose that your name is Kakarot?"

Goku's eyes widened, never had he heard of that name before.

"How the hell did you find me anyway?" Goku asked, trying to dodge the previous question.

Vaega played silent as her face went pale, "_Shit, I can't tell him I followed him here!_"

"I heard demon cries and ran here, finding you." Vaega smiled.

"Mhm, sure." Goku laughed as he began to walk off.

"Ah! Wait!" the big breasted girl began to run after the bigger warrior with her long, porcelain legs, "Where are you headed?"

"I'm here on business, so scram!"

"That's rude of you, telling such a lady like me to leave." Vaega fluttered her eyelids in a flirtatious way, causing the male to flinch.

"Fine! But it isn't my fault if you die." Goku looked away as he began to pace around the house.

Vaega followed dangerously close, causing Goku to look back at her, "And don't you think I'm sharing my bounty with you!"

"Bounty?" the female asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes bounty!"

"What bounty? Are you here to kill someone?"

"Sadly no, but I really like the scene of blood being splattered everywhere, especially from my foes."

Vaega gave off a sadistic smile as her face neared Goku's, "You know, you and I have that in common."

The female purred as her middle and pointer fingers began to 'crawl' up Goku's chest and to his shoulders.

Goku huffed a bit as he backed off, "I should go around the house and investigate now."

"You? What about me?" the female pouted.

"You can go along and try to." Goku huffed again as he walked off, Vaega following.

The male growled as he looked behind him, "Why are you following me?!"

"I feel safer around you." Vaega teased and purred as she giggled.

Goku scoffed as he shrugged, "Have it your way."

"Wait! Hush!" Vaega's eyes widened as she tossed Goku to one of the walls and crawled over herself.

"What the hell?! What was that fo-"

The pretty faced girl slipped a finger over the male's lips as she looked around the area, "Shh, I heard something."

Goku sighed as he looked up at the Barbie doll, his eyes wondering, but his intimate intentions then snapped as he heard footsteps approaching from far away.

"It's not safe out here, we have to go somewhere else, into hiding."

"Who the hell made you captain of this ship?"

Vaega glared over at Goku in a serious manner, "Would you rather die?" she whispered.

Goku chuckled, "No thanks, I'm too irresistible to die."

The female smirked and nodded, "Now listen, there's a closet down this hallway. We can hide in there and attack this demon from behind."

"How do you know about this place?"

"I studied it before." Vaega smiled as she sat up quietly, "Now follow me."

Goku rolled his eyes with his eyelids closed as he also sat up and followed the female. The two then walked down the hallway in a silent fashioned manner, their heavy souls causing the old mansion's ground to creak.

The two jumped at the sound of a metal object being dropped. Vaega, very startled, looked behind her to see that Goku's gun had fallen from behind.

"You idiot!" she whipered, "Couldn't you have fastened them before - "

Rapid footsteps cut off the beauty's words as she sat up straight, "Shit! Our cover is blown!"

Her hand took Goku's into her's as she ran forward to the closet to her left. Opening it and aggressively pushing Goku into it, she then closed it behind her. Vaega panted, her breasts jiggling up Goku's broad chest.

"Idiot." she managed to huff out as she regained her breath and turned through the door, looking through the blinds that covered the inside of the room. Her cute ass pressed against Goku's hips as she did so, causing the male to slightly glow red. His eyes rolling he took the female's waist and pulled her to him, causing her back to meet with his chest.

"_Shit, what am I doing?_"

Vaega's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to the bigger male.

"Yes?" she cooed as her body turned to him.

Goku smirked a bit as his hands began to run down the female's curves, a gap between the female's lips then forming, causing Goku to smack his lips onto her's. A slight moan escaped Vaega's vocal cords as they both got off track.


End file.
